I love cookies
by tendara
Summary: A day in the office where Andy shares more with Miranda than she intends...


**Disclaimer:** Andy and Miranda are not mine, they still belong to their rightful owners, I only borrow them for some fun; also I have no commercial interests in The devil wears Prada whatsoever.

 **Note:**  
No beta this time, all mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many. Please enjoy! And if you let me know what you think... special cookie to you, LOL

* * *

 **I love cookies**

by tendara

After months of being single and not interested in one-night stands or a relationship, Andy Sachs was frustrated beyond belief, sorry, relief, and went to do some online search / shopping.

 _After that eventful night we find her the next day at the office:_

„Andrea," soft and melodic like no other voice, the summons had Andy jumping from her current task, ready to do another bidding in a heartbeat.

„Yes Miranda?"

„Andrea, come here and fix this," Miranda pointed to the screen of her laptop, while moving over to have Andy step on her side of her desk.

As she leaned in, Andy brushed against Miranda's shoulder. „Sorry," she murmured, „may I?" she asked, turning her head slightly towards Miranda while at the same time reaching for the editor's mouse. They were so close to each other that Andy could feel the other woman's warmth and drown in her perfume with every breath she took.

„Anytime now Andrea," came the reminder of a task to accomplish.

„If you don't mind me asking, but, what have you been doing?" Andy asked bewildered.

On the editor's laptop, a multitude of open windows and search tabs cluttered the screen and of course the poor machine had frozen up.

Miranda eyed her laptop like she was seizing up an opponent and considering her affinity for modern technology, she probably was.

„Research," came the short reply, „that's all."

Andy sighed. Of course, you don't ask questions, she should have known better. Why Miranda even bothered to explain that much, was beyond Andy.

„So what would you want me to do Miranda?"

„Get this utter failure of technology to work and find me the birthday gift for my daughters I have been searching for."

„Miranda, have you been saving your documents?" Andy knew she probably had to reboot the laptop.

„What has that to do with anything?" Miranda barked.

Since Andy was leaning towards the laptop Miranda missed her assistant's eye roll.

„Miranda," Andy put all the patience she could muster in her voice, „you have overloaded this laptop with all the search tabs and windows you opened, so in order to get it running again I best do a restart which will delete all changes to anything you have been working on and have not saved."

Miranda's eyes widened in horror. „Absolutely not Andrea."

Turning to look at her boss, Andy raised an eyebrow, „So you have not saved anything, again," she mumbled.

Their eyes met and held, Andy could see the defiance in her boss' eyes while she was sure her own clearly showed all the resignation she felt. The longer their eyes held, however, the more Andy relaxed and found her confidence, while resignation started to show in the older woman's eyes.

„Please Andrea, just get this to work. I don't want IT to have to come here again." Four times in two weeks, that was how often Miranda had IT come to her office to fix her laptop after they got the new equipment. And every time she felt like a fool when some young guy barely old enough to hold a drivers licence hit a key here, a key there and happily told her „Easy peasy, all done." Needless to say, Miranda hated the new system Elias Clarke had forced on them and which prevented her to do her job.

„Ok Miranda, but it may take me a while."

„Fine."

In her distress Miranda was uncharacteristically lenient with Andy, no bark or bite, but pleases and fines.  
In hindsight Andy swore that this behavior prompted her to say what she did next.

„Well, if you want to make good use of your time while I look at this, why don't you take my laptop and do your searches?"

And this is how Andy went to get her laptop and set it up on the little coffee table by the couch for Miranda to work at.

Several minutes into both women quietly hitting keys and clacking their way through their tasks, Andy' s head shot up at a gasp coming from the couch.

Miranda sat blushing fiercely, a hand covering her mouth.

Andy frowned.

„Miranda? Everything ok?" she asked.

„Well, Andrea, you may want to have a look at this laptop as well," Miranda slowly lifted her eyes to her assistant, a smirk now playing on her lips.

Andy sighed. „Don't tell me you broke my laptop as well Miranda."

In lieu of an answer Miranda simply motioned for Andy to come over and look.

„Oh my god!" Andy screeched and tried not to faint. Embarrassement did not remotely cover what she felt.

There on the screen, for all to see, some lovely ads joyfully matched Andy's private search from last night.


End file.
